O Homem de Negro e o Vigilante
by Aged
Summary: Uma figura misteriosa procura se vingar de Hakumen, enquanto um caçador de recompensas se envolve em assuntos muito maiores que ele enquanto caça os desertores do NOL. Linha do tempo alternativa.
1. Capítulo 1: Caçador

**Nota do Autor**: Não espere qualquer respeito pelo canon, mas vou tentar manter os personagens na linha. A ideia de um personagem original veio quando eu olhei nos ranks do NOL e percebi que o Invictus, o segundo em comando do NOL, permanece um mistério.

**O homem na armadura negra**

Uma montanha. Um vulcão inativo, na verdade. Na borda da montanha,um homem em uma capa negra empurra um caixão fechado acima. O homem olha pro caixão. Seu olhar demonstra a tristeza interna. As memórias passam como um filme queimado em sua mente...

* * *

Ele está tentando argumentar com o espadachim na armadura branca. Uma pequena vila está ao redor dele, envolta em chamas.

"Ela queimou a cidade inteira e você quer perdão?"

"Você não viu ela fazer isso."

"Eu preciso de uma explicação?" Ele apontou pras estruturas em chamas. "Nenhum sobrevivente. Apenas ela. Eu vi o que essa garota pode fazer. E...Diabos, olhe pra ela!"

A risada da garota de cabelos laranja é baixa. Ajoelhada, ela olha pro chão, seus olhos escondidos pelo cabelo.

"Ela não tem consciência do que está acontecendo!"

"TUDO ACABA, AQUI E AGORA!"

* * *

As imagens cessam,o homem volta a realidade, e ele continua a empurrar o caixão montanha acima.

Ele chega ao topo do vulcão. Ele olha para o abismo. Ele vai empurrar o caixão dentro quando...

Um homem usando uma capa amarela chega. Parte de sua cabeça é coberta, mesmo se ele não parece querer esconder a sua identidade. Camisa preta aberta, dois cintos por alguma razão inexplicável, e calças pretas.

"Terumi, o que um dos Seis Herois está fazendo aqui?"

Terumi sorriu. O sorriso dos vencedores, ou dos idiotas, não se sabia.

"Eu só quero ajudar um amigo."

"Você não é meu amigo."

Ele continuou sorrindo.

"O inimigo do meu inimigo é meu..."

"Um temporário aliado." O homem cortou.

"Sim! Parece que temos algo em comum! Mas você quer vingança ou não?"

"Não através de você. Mas..."

"Mas..."

"Eu posso te ajudar na besteira que você quer fazer contra o Hakumen. Mas.."

"O quê? Diga logo!"

"Me ajude a colocar minha filha no seu lugar de descanso."

Terumi fez um olhar de descaso, mas o ajudou a empurrar o caixão de qualquer maneira.

Eles o jogaram na cratera.

"Posso perguntar uma coisa?" Terumi perguntou.

"Fala logo."

"Por que aqui?"

O homem olhou pro ar.

"O fogo deve purificar seu corpo...e seus pecados."

"Então...Ela pecou." Terumi sorriu.

"Nós somos nascidos pecadores, Terumi. É o peso de Eva."

Terumi não reagiu. O homem na capa negra então teve que tomar a iniciativa.

"Então, qual é o plano?"

* * *

Décadas se passaram desde esse encontro. O mundo mudou sua face. E Um homem vestido numa armadura negra chega ao quartel do NOL na décima-terceira cidade hierárquica de Kagutsuchi. Acho que devemos esclarecer que a armadura lhe cobria a face, apenas porque isso é importante.

Ele abre a porta da entrada, e não fica surpreso com o vazio do prédio. Ele caminha até o escritório onde Hazama deveria estar. A porta abre sem ele se mexer, e dela sai o homem loiro, vestido daquela forma ridicularmente teatral, até mesmo com uma máscara carnavalesca.

"Olá, Invictus."

"Olá, Coronel."

Ele não sabia muito sobre o Coronel Relius Clover fora do usual. Transformou as mulheres da familia em marionetes e seu filho, ainda uma criança, já era um vigilante, um termo que o Invictus achava inadequado pra ser usado por caçadores de recompensa.

E ele era de algum modo um velho amigo de Hazama. Ah, sim esse era o nome que Terumi usava agora, como membro do NOL.

"Hazama já...finalizou os assuntos aqui?"

"Ah, sim, eu e ele. Temos até presentes pro seu aniversário."

"Meu aniversário é em maio, Relius."

"Considere presentes antecipados."

Relius saiu, em direção da saída. O homem na armadura negra entrou no escritório. Lá estava Hazama, vestido como Michael Jackson por algum motivo obscuro.

Na frente dele, recebendo instruções, uma mulher ruiva membro das Asas da Justiça e uma unidade Murakumo. O homem na armadura negra tinha certeza de que quem quer tinhas modelado as "armaduras" das unidades Murakumo era um completo pervertido. E, como ele veio a descobrir, Relius estava por trás daquilo. Mas se a função era criar armas para distrair os oponentes antes de matá-los, aquilo era um trabalho de arte. Mesmo se os seios eram pequenos.

Vendo o Invictus chegando, Hazama disse para as suas duas subordinadas se virarem e apresentarem para ele.

"É uma grande honra pra encontrar um heroi de guerra como o Senhor." A garota ruiva parecia muito alegre de encontrá-lo. Ele a reconheceu como a herdeira da casa Yayoi, Tsubaki.

"Estamos prestes a embarcar numa guerra, senhorita Tsubaki Yayoi. Espero que esteja preparada."

Ela concordou.

"Sim, senhor. Meu corpo e minha mente serão o Instrumento do NOL."

A unidade Murakumo deu as suas usuais saudações robóticas.

"Décima-terceira unidade, Nu-13. Aguardando instruções."

Ele pediu que as duas aguardassem fora da porta enquanto ela falava com Hazama. Logo que a porta fechou, ele explodiu na frente do homem de cabelo verde.

"Que MERDA é essa, Hazama? Eu esperava Mu-12 aqui, não Nu-13."

"Você prefere loiras?"

"Você me entendeu."

"Meu caro, é tudo parte do plano, agora nossa querida imperatriz tem o controle sobre Takamagahara, estamos mais pertos de destruir Amaterasu como nunca. Mu-12 teve que ser...liberada como parte do plano. Felizmente, Nu-13 se reconstituiu no caldeirão da parte debaixo graças a destruição de seu antigo corpo em uso por Kokonoe. No fim, tudo deu certo."

"Por outro lado, Hakumen..."

"Como eu te avisei, livre. Pronto pra você. E..." Ele baixou a voz para que Tsubaki e Nu-13 não ouvissem e se aproximou do Invictus. "Tsubaki. Ela é a mulher que ele ama. Agora, você pode fazê-lo sofrer. E Nu-13? A espada perfeita...Pra você...Bem, faça dela o que quiser. Brinque de boneca, de médi.."

No meio dessa sentença, a mão da armadura pegou Hazama pelo pescoço e o ergueu no ar.

"Eu só amei uma mulher na vida, Hazama. Ela me deixou quando minha filha tinha 1 ano e meio de idade. E eu não trato as pessoas como brinquedos, como você."

Ele o soltou.

Hazama tossiu, mas tentou se ajeitar e manteve sua pose.

"Me desculpe. Eu apenas tentei ser bondoso com você."

"Não brinque comigo, Hazama. Você não deseja o bem de ninguém. Você provavelmente quer que eu abuse dela, porque é isso que você é. Um monstro apenas interessado em fazer pessoas sofrerem, sendo ou não você o causador de tudo."

O silêncio permaneceu por alguns segundos. Então Hazama falou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Ótimo. E se divirta. Mas traga Nu-13 a tempo de abrir Nemesis Horizon. E..."

"E o quê?" Hazama chamou Tsubaki pra dentro, e soltou sua declaração no modo mais pomposo que ele podia imaginar.

"Jin Kisaragi desertou. Noel Vermillion desertou. Makoto Nanaya é uma traidora, trabalhando para o Setor Sete. Diante dessa nova situação, Tenente Tsubaki Yayoi, você é agora MAJOR Tsubaki Yayoi."

Tsubaki ficou surpreendida, mas aceitou as "honras" com orgulho.

"Senhor, farei jus á minha posição. E ao nome da minha familia."

"E trate de capturar essas pessoas. O Invictus irá com você especialmente para supervisionar suas atividades, pra evitar outras 'falhas'. Além de nossa arma especial, Nu-13. Nenhuma objeção, eu presumo."

"Não, senhor."

"Que menina obediente, hein?" Hazama pôs a mão no rosto. "Não se encontram muitas como elas esses dias."

Percebendo as insinuações do chefe da Inteligência, o homem na armadura negra decidiu sair imediatamente.

* * *

Saindo da filial do NOL, o Invictus decidiu ter uma pequena conversa com Tsubaki.

"Conhece essas pessoas que está indo eliminar?"

"Sim", admitiu Tsubaki.

"O quanto?"

"Eles...foram meus amigos." Tsubaki admitiu.

"Sabe por que eles traíram o NOL?"

"Não. Hazama disse que Jin e Noel ajudaram Ragna, O Bloodedge, e que Makoto trabalha para o Setor 7, mas eu não sei de mais detalhes."

"Tsubaki Yayoi, eu quero eficiência. Mas diante de uma situação como essa, é melhor que nós descubramos o que os fizeram trair nossa instituição."

Conhecendo Hazama, ele já tinha uma vaga ideia do porquê, mas precisava agir como se não soubesse, para ganhar a confiança de Tsubaki.

"Por que, senhor?"

"Porque você precisa saber. Sua mão vai tremer e falhar até que você descubra toda a verdade sobre a traição. Eu sei, já lidei com isso. Você vai ficar incerta se eles são inocentes ou culpados, e essa incerteza, deve ser eliminada."

"Tudo bem, senhor."

Ele então decidiu falar com a máquina.

"Nu-13, algo em sua mente?"

"Aguardando ordens."

"Só isso?"

"Sim."

A palavra chateado não expressaria bem as emoções do homem em armadura negra agora.

"Você não foi criada para ser sociável. Mas, meu Deus, como isso é monótono."

Ele olhou pra Tsubaki, olhando pra aquilo com um rosto desconcertado.

"Bem, vamos logo."

E assim eles foram.

**O** **caçador de recompensas****  
**

O golem tinha marcado para se encontrar com ele naquele beco escuro ne Ikaruga. Algo sobre uma nova recompensa ou recuperar uma arma poderosa, ou um encontro com uma garota ruiva meio maluca, ou encontrar a filha dele...Maldito barulho no telefone, confundiu tudo. Onde ele estava, no meio de uma guerra? Ou num prostíbulo? Aquele velho safado. o que ele mesmo quer frequentando aquele lugar? A não ser que ele seja o dono.

Então ele apareceu. A figura negra, corcunda, vestindo trapos que formavam uma capa. Uma figura de pedra. Os olhos vermelhos. Sem pescoço. E a bainha azul aparentemente colada ao resto do corpo. Na mão, três panfletos de recompensa. Qual era o nome daquela espada mesmo...

"Hey!" Seus passos eram calmos e leves, mesmo com as patas largas e grossas.

"É bom te encontrar, velho. Qualquer nova recompensa?"

"Sim. Três atualmente. Foram postas hoje de manhã. "

O golem pegou um deles e balançou na frente dele. A imagem de um homem loiro.

" Primeiro, Major Jin Kisaragi, o herói de Ikaruga. Agora um traidor do NOL. Interessado?"

"Nunca fui com a cara desse mané. Vou limpar o chão com a cara dele." Pegou o panfleto e amassou.

"Corajoso, hein. Depois desse, oh, mas que coisinha delicadinha, ahn?" Pegou outro panfleto. Desta vez, a foto de uma menina loira com uma boina e olhos verdes.

"Quem é essa? A irmã dele?" O vigilante perguntou com curiosidade.

"Secretária. Só imagino a diversão que o Major Kisaragi deve ter tido com ela. Noel Vermillion."

"Aquele bichinha nunca deve ter tido sexo na vida. A não ser com um detrás dele. Aquela espada deve ser o substituto que ele usa pro seu pênis não-existente."

"Pode me explicar a súbita raiva para com Jin Kisaragi?" O golem ficou curioso.

"Três palavras, Caim...NÃO TE INTERESSA!" O monstro de pedra então mostrou a ele o terceiro panfleto.

"Ok, terceira recompensa. Makoto Nanaya, beastkin."

"As armas de guerra. Deve ter superforça. E eu uso uma espada, que é muito mais eficiente."

"Então, quem você vai caçar?"

"Jin Kisaragi e a beastkin. "

"E Noel Vermillion ?"

"Muito fofa, sinto até pena." O golem riu.

"HAHAHAHA, ela te enfeitiçou."

"Diga o que quiser velhote."

"Bom." O golem falou a palavra num tom estranho .O caçador de recompensas ficou desconfiado.

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero que você mantenha-se interessado nessa garota. Quero que você fique motivado a fazer coisas por ela. Quero que você proteja ela, se importe com ela, que você..." O caçador teve que o interromper.

"Me desculpe, mas eu só disse quevocê quer que eu me case com ela?"

"Um heroi precisa de uma musa."

"Um heroi precisa de um desastre e de um vilão também. O que você sabe?"

"Vamos deixar o tempo passar. A verdade virá."

"Oh meu Deus, o mundo vai acabar e você sabe disso..."

"Provavelmente, mais primeiro, vamos limpar o chão com a cara de Jin Kisaragi."

"Você me atraiu na parte de limpar o chão. E me conquistou com Jin Kisaragi. E mais uma coisa."

"O quê?"

"Esqueça o que eu disse. Eu vou matar Noel Vermillion e pegar a recompensa. Vamos ver se o mundo cai em pedaços por causa disso."

Então o caçador de recompensas declarou, na forma mais bombástica possível:

" Eu não serei escravo de nenhum autor!"

"Com que diabos você está falando?" O caçador de recompensas apontou para o culpado.

"Você."

"Eu não estou escrevendo porcaria nenhuma e isto não é um livro, ou filme, ou videogame, ou quadrinhos. Pare com a sua esquizofrenia e me acompanhe."

"Então o que foi aquela parte sobre o heroi e musa?"

"Certamente, de um ponto de vista, todo mundo é o protagonista de sua história. Mas como eu claramente já passei do ponto de ser protagonista, eu vou deixar que você seja. Somos como atores num teatro, interpretando personagens, com alguns tentando ser o protagonista, outros sonhando em ser, e outros já acostumados a serem coadjuvantes, outros, bem, que já saíram do palco. Tem aqueles que são patrocinados pelos veteranos e tem aqueles que tem que se erguer por si mesmos. E tem mesmo aqueles que por pura sorte, atraem o público. E a plateia aguarda que, no meio dessa representação confusa, algo belo apareça, mesmo que randomicamente."

"Então, você vê o mundo como um teatro, mas não acredita que atualmente seja um?"

"Oh, o mundo é um teatro. Eu disse algo sobre não ser um teatro?"

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** Sabe o que caçadores de recompensas caçam? Recompensas. E eu apenas senti que eu devia incluir um.


	2. Capítulo 2: Caça

**Nota do Autor**: Não espere qualquer respeito pelo canon, mas vou tentar manter os personagens na linha. A ideia de um personagem original veio quando eu olhei nos ranks do NOL e percebi que o Invictus, o segundo em comando do NOL, permanece um mistério.

**O homem na armadura negra**

_A Quinta Cidade Hierarquica de Ibukido._

* * *

O homem na armadura negra estava procurando junto com Tsubaki por Ragna o Bloodedge. Ele enviou Nu-13 em uma missão para procurar por Jin Kisaragi em outro lugar. E para sua sorte, o homem de jaqueta vermelha estava lá. Num campo aberto com moitas e grama e solo nu, com ruínas ao redor, uma triste lembrança da guerra.

"Ragna, o Bloodedge?" perguntou Tsubaki para Ragna, que no momento admirava a paisagem na direção oposta aos outros dois. Ele se virou e começou a falar.

"Sim? O que você quer...MALDIÇÃO!" Ele percebeu que estava diante de uma Asa da Justiça.

"Ragna, eu quero saber. Por que Jin Kisaragi e Noel Vermillion trairam o NOL?" perguntou Tsubaki.

"Você conhece eles? Olha garota...O NOL não é o que você acha que é." respondeu Ragna.

"O que você quer dizer?" disse o Invictus. Ragna se espantou com a altura dele, mas tentou elaborar uma resposta.

"Eles usaram eles como armas. Contra mim e contra o mundo...Eu acho." Ragna parecia confuso com sua prória resposta e coçava a cabeça.

_O Ceifador Sinistro provavelmente nem sabe o que Amaterasu é. Que idiota._

"Isso não faz sentido." respondeu o Invictus.

"Olha, me dá um tempo, tá bom? Ainda estou tentando me acostumar com uma coisa, OK?" disse Ragna, de braços abertos..

_Talvez o fato de sua irmã ser o nosso Imperador._

_"_Se acostume na prisão. Tsubaki Yayoi, prenda esse homem." disse o Invictus.

Ragna pegou a Foice De Sangue de suas costas e se pôs em guarda. "Se é assim que vocês bastardos dançam."

_Bastardos..._

"Eu vou te ensinar a não desrespeitar a lei, seu insolente animal!" disse Tsubaki, retirando a lâmina de Izayoi.

O homem de armadura negra decidiu deixar ela por si mesma lutando com Ragna enquanto ele investigava Ibukido.

O que ele não esperava era encontrar Hakumen, agachado atrás de uma moita com a katana desembainhada e em posição de guarda, assistindo a luta atentamente assim que ele deu seus primeiros passos.

_HAKUMEN?_

_"_Desculpe-me, é você Hakumen?"

"Sim" respondeu quase que silenciosamente Hakumen, num tom que dizia "Me deixe em paz."

_Esse filho da mãe nem reconheceu a minha voz._

O homem na armadura negra apenas virou, extendeu os braços pros lados, e duas espadas gigantes aparecerem de uma espécia de uma energia negra da sua armadura.

"Já ouviu falar de espectros, Hakumen?"

Hakumen olhou pra ele e se ergueu, com a espada na mão.

"Quem é você?"

Ragna e Tsubaki pararam sua luta pra observar os dois.

"Que diabos, Hakumen? Você está me perseguindo?" disse Ragna.

"Calado, Vermelho." disse Hakumen.

"Você o conhece?" perguntou Tsubaki.

"Queria não o conhecer." disse Ragna.

"Eu esperei por esse momento por tanto tempo, Hakumen." disse o homem na armadura negra.

"Quem é você?" respondeu o espadachim branco.

_Mesmo nesse meu momento de glória, você me causa dor por me humilhar DESTA FORMA, me ignorando._

_"_Bem, mesmo se você não vai lembrar de mim agora, você nunca vai me esquecer."

Ele deu um passo a frente. Hakumen ficou em guarda. Ragna e Tsubaki, paralisados pelo aparente choque de titãs. Mas o Invictus fez um movimento imprevisto. Seu braço esquerdo se moveu PRO LADO. Seu corpo acompanhou a curva e ele se ajoelhou enquanto uma fumaça negra envolveu a lâmina e então se moveu para longe dela como formato de meia-lua. Hakumen pode apenas acompanhar com os olhos como a onda de energia negra voou pelo ar da lâmina quase que instantaneamente para o peito de Tsubaki. Ela apenas arregalou os olhos e a boca, e caiu com o uniforme queimado e fumaça saindo do peito. Ragna a segurou com a mão que estava livre, e Hakumen gritou, atacando o Invictus ajoelhado.

"SEU...!" A katana colidiu com a armadura negra, mas o choque foi branco. Hakumen pulou pra trás e ficou de guarda novamente.

"Infelizmente, você não pode me ferir mais, Hakumen. Eu não pertenço mais a este mundo. Um espectro, movido apenas por ódio eu sou. Agora, se me permitir, eu tenho meus compromisos. Chore sobre o cadáver dela, como eu chorei sobre o de minha filha."

O Invictus simplesmente desapareceu depois disso, como uma pintura que se apaga.

Ragna segurava o corpo de Tsubaki, olhando para os olhos abertos de surpresa diante do ataque. Ele os fechou. Hakumen estava pensando sobre o que o espectro disse, e então olhou para os dois.

"Os olhos dela. Ela só queria saber o porquê." começou a dizer Ragna. Hakumen continuou em silêncio.

"Todos nós queremos o porquê." disse Rachel Alucard, simplesmente aparecendo do nada. Ragna e Hakumen olharam pra ela.

"Mas no fim, não existe nada. Nós apenas vivemos e lutamos, na esperança de que algo de bom haja no outro lado." disse Hakumen.

"Senhor Heroi..." disse Rachel.

"Não diga nada, vampiro. Você só aumentará a dor. Me tornar isso não me ajudou em nada, essa é a verdade. Agora eu só sei que nós estamos mais condenados do que eu pensava neste mundo. E eu tive que ver...isso." Hakumen embanhou sua espada e andou pra fora daquele cenário.

"E agora, que faremos?" disse Ragna.

"Nós só podemos enterrar e orar pela senhorita Yayoi. " disse Rachel, refletindo seu status

Ragna fez um tumúlo improvisado com as mãos e colocou o corpo de Tsubaki dentro. Ele então cobriu o tumúlo .

Ragna pensou o que fazer com o Izayoi, que ele tinha deixado no chão ali perto.

"Então, que fazemos com aquela arma?"

"Deixe comigo. Acho que a senhorita Kokonoe pode encontrar um uso para ele."

Ragna olhou pro túmulo.

"Isso não é um enterro que um nobre merece." disse ele.

"Mas é o que ela precisa." disse Rachel.

E eles oraram.

**O** **caçador de recompensas****  
**

_A nona cidade hierarquica de Akitsu-Ko._

* * *

O caçador de recompensas estava procurando por Jin Kisaragi.

E ele achou. No meio de um campo de neve.

Jin estava andando indiferente a paisagem, entao ele mal percebeu quando um homem em robes vermelhos, máscara branca com um sorriso vermelho desenhado e uma bainha vermelha na mão direita desembainhou sua espada e o atacou(ele deveria). Felizmente ele foi rápido para desembainhar sua katana e se defender.

"Quem é você?" ele perguntou. O caçador não tava interessado em conversar e continuou atacando. Jin continuou bloqueando os ataques, que eram ferozes e não lha davam intervalo.

O caçador teve que finalmente parar pra desviar quando uma espada veio do céu por trás dele. Jin se perguntou como ele fez isso quando sentiu pisar numa poça de água. Atualmente tinha sido instinto, a poça da água só estava ali.

"Reconhecendo alvo com mais precisão...Confirmado." Jin parou pra conferir aquele novo elemento no campo de batalha. O mesmo com o caçador de recompensas.

_Meu Deus, que gostosa._

_Ela parece com Noel._ Será_ que?_

A unidade Murakumo avancou para atacar Jin, mas o caçador ficou na frente dele bloqueando os ataques dela com a espada..

_Por que ele está me protegendo?_

_Desculpa gostosa, mas eu vou pagar o jantar, não você._

De repente eletricidade começou a fluir da lâmina branca e reta. O caçador fez uma meia lua pra frente com a espada. Uma onda de eletricidade atravessou o espaço entre o caçador e a unidade Murakumo, mas ela se protegeu com suas lâminas.

_Diabos._

_Aquilo foi bom._

Nu-13 se afastou pra reavaliar a situação. O caçador de recompensas caminhou pra frente, embainhou a espada, meteu a bainha no neve de modo a ficar grudada e abaixou os dois braços.

Eletricidade começou a fluir do direito. Ele ergueu o punho a altura do peito e segurou o pulso com a outra mão, fazendo mais eletricidade fluir.

Ele se posicionou como um pugilista, com o braço esquerdo atrás do direito. E desferiu o soco.

Nu-13 se defendeu com as lâminas, mas ele as quebrou com a força daquele ataque.

"Armas danificadas. Voltar para o quartel-general para reparos." Ela voou pra longe. O caçador olhou enquanto ela voava pra longe.

_Agora ISSO é um trabalho de arte._

O mascarado olhou pra trás, vendo nada. Jin tinha fugido.

"Eu e minha obsessão com mulheres, hehe." disse o caçador para o nada, com os braços na cintura e a cabeça pra cima.

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** Sabe o que caçadores de recompensas caçam? Recompensas. E eu apenas senti que eu devia incluir um.


	3. Capítulo 3: Generosidade

**Nota do Autor**: Não espere qualquer respeito pelo canon, mas vou tentar manter os personagens na linha. A ideia de um personagem original veio quando eu olhei nos ranks do NOL e percebi que o Invictus, o segundo em comando do NOL, permanece um mistério.

**O homem na armadura negra**

_Filial do NOL. Local:Indeterminado._

* * *

O homem na armadura negra tinha voltado sua missão com a major. Com Tsubaki morta e Hakumen devastado, ele se sentia finalmente satisfeito, mesmo que tudo não foi exatamente climático ou mesmo planejado por ele.

_Se eu apenas não tivesse percebido ele, talvez ela ainda estivesse viva. Hum, quem se importa?_

Claro, muitas pessoas ainda se importavam. Havia a familia Yayoi, que havia perdido sua única herdeira, e provavelmente os amigos dela, mas o Invictus não se importava sobre eles.

Ele entrou na sede, falou com alguns guardas por ali e se dirigiu ao laboratório que Relius havia estabelecido naquela filial. Ele bateu na porta e esperou. Ele ficou espantado quando uma mulher chinesa abriu a porta.

"Desculpe-me, quem é a senhora?"

"Litchi Faye-Ling, e é senhorita, senhor." respondeu ela, num tom neutro.

"Oh, me desculpe, eu não quis fazer implicações sobre a sua idade." respondeu de volta o Invictus.

"HAHAHA." ela riu. Uma risada nervosa. O Invictus sentiu que outro ser humano instável havia entrado em seu círculo. "O senhor pode entrar." ela disse.

O Invictus entrou, e ela fechou a porta. Litchi então sentou numa mesa oposta à Hazama, e se absorveu lendo um relatório.

Hazama estava brincando com sua facas, sentado num banquinho ao lado duma mesa cheia de frascos. Não que fosse a única no laboratório. Havia várias delas, e a mesa onde Litchi estava lendo estava por outra hora cheia de livros e papeis. E, ao fundo do laboratório, dois tubos de hibernação, um deles com Nu-13 dentro, com panéis a frente controlando o status dos sujeitos, dos líquidos e a estrutura em si.

"Sabe como ela voltou?" perguntou Hazama, sobre a espada de Izanami.

"Como?" Respondeu o Invictus.

"Com as LÂMINAS QUEBRADAS."

"Jin Kisaragi?"

"Não. Um caçador de recompensas. UM EXCEPCIONAL caçador de recompensas, pra ter feito isso. E ele estava caçando Jin Kisaragi. Isso é um bastardo maluco e forte."

_Bastardo..._

"Por que ela não o deixou terminar o trabalho?"

"Não estava nas diretrizes dela." disse Relius, entrando no laboratório com Nirvana.

"Bem, eu vou recrutar o cara." Hazama pulou do banquinho por chão.

"Se, você acha que adicionar mais um elemento na nosso esquema vai ajudar." respondeu Relius.

"Fala o cara que trouxe Litchi e aquela bolha preta pra cá." replicou Hazama

"Espera, isso foi você." respondeu Relius. Hazama riu como uma hiena a revelação da óbvia mentira

"E você não me contestou." disse Hazama.

"Mas antes..." disse Litchi, ajustando os óculos.

"Ah, obrigado por lembrar. Aqui, mais um presentinho pra você, meu velho. O que posso dizer, sou um cara generoso." Hazama sorriu e apontou para o outro tubo com um sujeito de teste também adormecido.

Hazama se dirigiu ao outro tanque. O homem na armadura negra o acompanhou.

"Qual o nível de amadurecimento você acha que ela está agora Relius?" perguntou Hazama.

"100%. Pode tirar."

Hazama apertou alguns botões no painel em frente do tubo, drenando o liquido e depois baixando o tubo de vidro. O individuo ficou ajoelhado , adormecido, exposto pela primeira vez ao ambiente externo.

"Não se preocupe, nós demos a ela as vacinas." disse Litchi.

"Então papai, qual vai ser o nome da criança?" disse Hazama.

O homem da armadura negra se aproximou da garota . Ele colocou suas mãos a frente olhos da garota adormecida. Ela abriu seus olhos, vermelhos como os seus longos cabelos ruivos.

"Quem sou eu?" ela disse.

"Você é Ária." disse o Invictus.

**O** **caçador de recompensas**

_A Sexta Cidade Hieraquica de Yabiko._

_Estação._

* * *

O caçador de recompensas estava decepcionado depois da caça a Jin Kisaragi.

_Para de olhar pra rabos de saia, cara. Principalmente quando elas não tem saias._

Felizmente, quando ele finalmente desceu do bonde para a estação, ele parou pra olhar um rabo de saia. Mas não qualquer um.

Noel Vermillion estava conversando com com Makoto Nanaya. Ela mal percebeu quando um estranho usou a ponta de sua espada para tent ar levantar sua já curta minissaia(ela deveria). Ela se assustou, pulou pro lado e olhou para o pervertidoque contente por encontrar suas presas, embainhou sua espada.

"Hey! Seu pervertido! Quem você acha que é?" Makoto partiu para o ataque. O estranho desviou o soco e aplicou uma cabeçada que jogou Makoto no chão.

Iron Tager, que até então estava se comunicando Kokonoe com pelo rádio, percebeu a gravidade da situação. Ele se virou para o estranho.

"Senhor, é melhor você sair daqui calmamente antes que eu tenha que tomar med..." Tager sentiu um puxão pra frente, e foi lançado em direção ao caçador, que desviou enquanto o gigante vermelho caia e deslizava pelo chão de Yabiko.

"Sabe, eu disse pra você vir pra cá pra encontrar Noel e Makoto, mas isso foi acima das minhas expectativas." disse o golem, esfregando o punho direito e seus quatro dedos com o a outra mão depois de socar Tager.

Noel ainda estava tentando compreender a situação quando um aviso anunciou que o bonde estava partindo.

"Pense rápido, garoto." disse o golem.

O caçador pensou rápido, agarrou Noel pela cintura e pulou dentro do bonde antes que as portas se fechassem.

Makoto se levantou e pode apenas olhar enquanto sua amiga era levada embora pelo bonde. Ela agarrou o golem e gritou com o velho mercenário.

"SEU DESGRAÇADO! O QUE VOCÊ QUER COMIGO E COM NOEL?" Ela tentou enforcá-lo, mas o golem não tinha pescoço e apenas riu a seu patético esforço de amassar sua cabeça de pedra.

"Dinheiro, beastkin. Agora, se me der licença..." O golem a socou na cara com a esquerda, deixando a inconsciente no chão. Tager foi tentando se levantar enquanto isso.

"Eu vou comprar o jantar." Tager olhou pra ele, completamente neutro. E restabeleceu contato com Kokonoe pra informá-la da situação.

"Kokonoe, Noel Vermillion foi sequestrada por um vigilante." Kokonoe então deu a ele novas ordens.

"Entendido." Ele andou até o go

"Eu não tenho ordens pra matá-lo. Não agora. Mas..." Tager pegou uma desfalecida Makoto com seu braço esquerdo.

"Eu vou fazê-lo, da próxima vez." Ele apontou seu indicador direito pro golem. " DE MINHA PRÓPRIA VONTADE. Isto é um aviso." disse o Demônio Vermelho, ajeitando seus óculos.

"Aquilo não foi pessoal, Demônio Vermelho." respondeu o golem.

"Mas pra mim foi. Aqui nas costas." disse Tager.

"Se quiser lhe dou uma massagem. Quer um cigarrinho?" disse o golem, pegando um cigarro e um isqueiro aparentemente do nada.

"EU NÃO FUMO."

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** Sabe o que caçadores de recompensas caçam? Recompensas. E eu apenas senti que eu devia incluir um.


	4. Capítulo 4: Vermelho

**Nota do Autor**: Não espere qualquer respeito pelo canon, mas vou tentar manter os personagens na linha. A ideia de um personagem original veio quando eu olhei nos ranks do NOL e percebi que o Invictus, o segundo em comando do NOL, permanece um mistério.

**O homem na armadura negra**

_Filial do NOL. Local: Desconhecido._

* * *

O homem na armadura negra estava conversando com Hazama e Relius sobre o clone de Tsubaki no laboratório . Hazama estava sentado de volta no banquinho enquanto o Invictus, Relius e Ignis estavam de pé.

"Então, o que ela sabe?" perguntou o Invictus

"O clone? Básica informação. Como usar o Izayoi, como se defender, informações báscias sobre varios assuntos, arquivos pessoais de cada um de nós, incluindo o arquivo do Hazama que é totalmente falso. O usual." respondeu Relius.

"E nós fizemos algumas melhoras, como você pode ver pelos olhos vermelhos. Agora ela não vai mais sofrer com os efeitos da Izayoi e ela tem o fator regenerativo de uma estrela do mar. Se acontecer alguma coisa, não fique espantado. Apenas dê comida e ela cresce de volta, AHAHAHAHAHA!" riu Hazama.

"Nenhuma memória da original Tsubaki?" perguntou o homem de negro.

"Procuramos evitar o que acontece com as unidades Murakumo. Ela é uma perfeita boneca." respondeu Relius. Vendo o Invictus ficar com um ar de confusão, Hazama explicou melhor o conceito.

"E por isso, quero dizer vazia e sem emoção como uma." respondeu Hazama.

"E agora?" disse o homem de negro.

"E agora você recupere o Izayoi e a use...como arma. Você sabe, matar todos aqueles que se opõem a nós, blablabla, o modus operandi." disse Hazama. Ela se virou pro lado do banheiro e gritou.

"Hey, poderiam vocês mulheres saírem do banheiro e virem aqui?"

"Cinco minutos!" respondeu Litchi.

"Mas que diabo mulheres tem pra falar no banheiro?"

"Em minha opinião, elas são todas secretamente lésbicas." disse o Invictus.

"Bem, eu coloquei câmeras no banheiro. Vamos descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde." disse Hazama baixinho.

A porta se abriu para um oficial querendo falar com Hazama.

"Capitão Hazama, um homem nos ligou de um bonde vindo de Yabiko. Ele é um vigilante e capturou Noel Vermillion."

"YES!" disse Hazama, pulando do banquinho pela segunda vez naquele dia. "Quem disse que vigilantes eram inúteis quando nós autorizamos a profissão, hein, Relius?'

"Não faço ideia, não estava presente." respondeu calmamente Relius.

"Edgar Vermillion, idiota! AHAHAHA! E agora a filha dele foi capturada por um!"

"Ahn, Capitão, falando sobre Edgar Vermillion..." disse o oficial um pouco desconcertado.

"O quê?"

"Ele está na estação onde o bonde vai descer, e avisou que não vai deixar a filha dele ser presa sem um julgamento antes. "

"MERDA! Filho da mãe, sempre ficando no meu caminho. Senhores, deixe me cuidar disso, vejo vocês depois" Hazama saiu da sala com o oficial.

"Que acha disso?" disse o Invictus pra Relius.

"Hazama provavelmente vai matar o pai adotivo da décima-segunda unidade." respondeu Relius

"Realmente?" respondeu o homem de negro.

" Eu não duvido que ele faria isso. Se você pode matar um nobre, por que ele não pode?" disse Relius.

"O fato de que eu posso colocar a culpa em Ragna?" respondeu o homem de negro.

"Ahn, vocês preferem maria-chiquinha ou rabo de cavalo?" disse Litchi, ainda no banheiro.

"Rabo-de-cavalo. E pare de brincar de boneca, você é uma mulher crescida" disse o Invictus.

"Pronto" disse Litchi, e as duas sairam do banheiro. "Tsubaki Yayoi" estava vestida como uma Asa da Justiça, mas agora como um rabo-de-cavalo e sem tranças. Em fato, uma mudança muito superficial.

"Sabe, era só pra vesti-la como o novo velho uniforme e fazer o penteado. Pra quê uma hora lá dentro?" disse o Invictus.

"Coisas de garota." O homem de negro decidiu não fazer mais perguntas para Litchi Faye-Ling.

O Invictus e o clone foram saindo do laboratório quando uma bolha preta entrou e se moveu em direção aos tubos de hibernação. O homem de negro reparou que a coisa carregava uma máscara branca com aberturas que lembravam dois olhos e uma boca.

"Ahn...Relius, isto é?" perguntou o Invictus.

"Algo que é não é necessário explicar." disse Relius.

O homem de negro então se foi com o clone.

**O** **caçador de recompensas**

_Quinta Cidade Hierárquica de Ibukido._

_Estação._

* * *

O caçador de recompensas estava com uma garota adormecida sentada do lado dele.

Acalmar Noel Vermillion foi muito fácil quando se tem uma injeção de calmante e um pescoço exposto .

Por muito da viagem, o caçador foi ficar admirando o corpo adormecido Noel Vermillion, com ou sem o cobrador olhar pra ele com uma cara acusatória. Ele já tinha avisado da captura para as autoridades, e era uma questão de tempo pra se chegar a uma estação com um monte de soldados e o dinheiro. Ao menos o caçador esperava isso.

_"_Nós estamos chegando, senhor. Melhor se preparar pra entrega." disse o cobrador.

O caçador se levantou do seu assento e refletiu como sair do bonde com Noel. Finalmente, ele decidiu carregar ela pelo ombro.

A porta se abriu, e já havia um monte de soldados formando uma barreira ao redor da área de embarque e descida. Mas para a surpresa do caçador, Edgar Vermillion estava na frente dele. Um homem já passados dos 50, com alguns cabelos brancos e uma bengala. Um homem de capa e roupas negras, lembrando que ele já foi um Invictus, quando haviam dois.

"Senhor, eu não sei quem é você ou o que você quer, mas por favor, me dê minha filha de volta. Ela é meu único legado." disse Edgar, diante do homem de vermelho e máscara diante dele.

"Dinheiro." disse o caçador.

"Aqui!" Gritou um homem do fundo da estação, que apenas alguns segundos atrás tinha atravessado a barreira de soldados ao redor.

"Capitão Hazama, estou com o seu dinheiro aqui." disse Hazama, andando em direção ao caçador.

"Cartão de crédito, eu suponho." disse o caçador.

"Hazama, as coisas não vão acontecer desse jeito." interrompeu Edgar.

"Olha, general, é triste saber que sua única filha é uma traidora, mas nós devemos fazer aquilo que é justo." respondeu Hazama sarcasticamente.

"INFERNO DIVIDER!"os soldados foram lançados para todos os lados diante do súbito ataque. Ragna, o Bloodedge estava lá. Carregando uma mochila nas costas, pr alguma razão.

"O Ceifador Sinistro?" olhou Edgar, espantado.

"TIRE SUAS MÃOS DELA, MASCARADO!" gritou Ragna para o outro homem em vermelho.

"Dinheiro." respondeu o caçador.

"Ora, vai pra puta que te pariu!" respondeu Ragna.

"Oh meu deus, ora se não é o rebelde vermelho? Edgar, acho que vou ter que adiar nossa discussão pra depois." disse Hazama, esfregando as mãos, se preparando para a luta.

"Eu cuido dele." disse subitamente o caçador. Ragna, Hazama e Edgar olharam pra ele surpresos.

"Mas você vai me pagar a recompensa dele." disse o caçador.

" Tudo bem." disseram Hazama e Edgar, quase em sincronia.

O caçador jogou Noel nos braços de Hazama, que não teve muita dificuldade em segurar o corpo frágil da garota.

O caçador pegou sua bainha no banco do bonde, desceu, passou por Hazama e Edgar e ficou frente a frente com o Bloodedge.

"Você é muito maluco pra achar que vai vencer." disse Ragna.

O caçador não respondeu. Ele apenas desembainhou a espada e atacou.

_Talvez._

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** Sabe o que caçadores de recompensas caçam? Recompensas. E eu apenas senti que eu devia incluir um.


	5. Capitulo 5: Oportunidade

**Nota do Autor**: Não espere qualquer respeito pelo canon, mas vou tentar manter os personagens na linha. A ideia de um personagem original veio quando eu olhei nos ranks do NOL e percebi que o Invictus, o segundo em comando do NOL, permanece um mistério.

**O homem na armadura negra**

_Ibukido._

* * *

O homem de negro estava decidindo quem ele ia cuidar primeiro. O Demônio Vermelho, Makoto Nanaya, o Coronel Kagura Mutsuki, Kokonoe ou se simplesmente ia em direção a Ragna e provavelmente o Izayoi.

Ele e o clone estava andando numa rua vazia. De um lado, um muro para uma terreno desocupado. Do outro lado, a parte de trás de uma igreja. De frente pra ele, um homem de cabelo azul, uniforme militar que ele basicamente vestia com os ombros, mãos nos bolsos e um olhar desinteressado.

"Hey, senhor, sabe onde é a sede do NOL?" perguntou o gigante.

O Invictus sabia que ninguém ia prestar atenção nele sem a armadura. Ou ao menos não aquele tipo de atenção. Ela era realmente fácil desativá-la(um pensamento) e sua magra forma humana não dava a indicação o quanto forte ele era. O que Azrael estava vendo era só um homem magro ruivo vestido com roupas pretas com uma FEIA cicatriz na cara. Uma triste lembranaça de quando ele tentou parar Hakumen de matar sua filha.

_Eu era tão patético._

"Vire a esquerda na segunda cruzamento que você passar." disse o Invictus.

"Como você conseguiu essa cicatriz?" perguntou Azrael, com curiosidade.

"Um dia muito ruim, te digo." o Invictus começou a pensar que Azrael podia querer algo dele.

"Guerra de Ikaruga? Você não é a primeira pessoa cortada por Jin Kisaragi que eu encontro hoje."

_Hum, que coincidência. Jin e Hakumen deixando cicatrizes semelhantes em pessoas?_

Azrael olhou para o clone de Tsubaki com olhos famintos.

"Asa da Justiça, sabe quem eu sou?" perguntou ele pra ela.

"Azrael, o cachorro louco." respondeu ela.

"E não vai fazer nada?"

"Eu não sou pareo."

"Inteligente." Azrael andou tranquilamente na direção oposta a eles.

"E porque o senhor não fez nada?" perguntou o clone quando Azrael já estava longe o suficiente para não ouvi-los.

"O tempo vai chegar, e eu vou agir. Agora, vamos encontrar..." O telefone tocou. O Invictus tirou o telefone do bolso e atendeu a chamada.

"Alô?"

"Hazama na estação. Você não vai acreditar, Ragna está aqui. Está carregando Izayoi numa mochila."

"E porque você e ele não estão trocando golpes mortais agora mesmo?" disse o homem de negro.

"O caçador de recompensas é maluco."

"Parece que existem dois malucos."

"Baratos e bons, eu sempre digo." riu Hazama.

O homem de negro desligou.

"Vamos pra estação." disse o Invictus.

**O** **caçador de recompensas**

_Quinta Cidade Hierárquica de Ibukido._

_Estação._

* * *

Ragna não tinha ganho sua recompensa por roubar doces. O caçador estava aprendendo isso da forma dificil.

Depois de 3 minutos , ele mal podia ficar de pé.

"Cara, desista, você vai ARGH!" Ragna instintivamente larga a Foice de Sangue, resultado da eletricidade da última colisão entre espadas, meros segundos atrás. Certamente estava se acumulando desde que a luta começou. Não que o caçador pudesse aproveitar isso, ele já estava bambeando.

Mas Hazama podia. Ouroboros voou em drieçao ao ombro de Ragna, passando direto pelo caçador.

"Argh! TERUMI!" Gritou Ragna..

"Oh, você esperava eu jogar limpo, Rags?" riu Hazama.

"Ora seu. Só me deixe finalizar esse filho da mãe..." Ragnatentou usar seu Grimoire pra finalizar o caçador em frente dele. O caçador curvado, no entanto se provou mais rápido e de surpresa enterrou sua espada na barriga de Ragna, e ATRAVÉS.

"AAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!".

"PARADOS! Todo mundo, inclusive você Hazama."

O caçador olhou acima do ombro do Rebelde Vermelho. Um homem de cabelos pretos, camisa branca, calças pretras, cintos demais e que claramente era Kagura Mutsuki apareceu junto de vários oficiais.

"E, pelo amor de Deus, tire a espada da barriga do Ceifador Sinistro " disse o coronel.

O caçador tirou. Ela então embainhou a espada e meteu um soco em Ragna que o fez cair no chão, sangrando, desfalecido.

"Coronel, eu tenho tudo em controle aqui, não precisava vir." respondeu Hazama num tom de desdém.

"Ah, capitão , eu achei que você teria dificuldades se o Rebelde Vermelho aparecesse. E, veja só, sem o vigilante aqui, você não teria chance." disse Kagura em igual tom de desdém.

"De onde você tirou essa conclusão?" respondeu Hazama.

"Seu arquivo?" treplicou Kagura.

"Eu sou da Inteligência, Coronel. Mentiras são parte do negócio." respondeu Hazama.

"MEU ARQUIVO?" antes que o bate-boca continuasse, o caçador decidiu se concentrar em coisas mais importantes.

"Meu dinheiro?" disse o homem de vermelho.

"Ah, sim. Você capturou dois procurados, mesmo se com uma pequena ajuda minha. Eu vou dar a você 100% da recompensa de Noel e 90% da de Ragna, que acha?" disse Hazama.

"AGORA. Me pague." respondeu o caçador.

"Ok." Hazama tirou o cartão de crédito. O caçador tirou a maquininha de dentro do robe.

O procedimento foi rápido.

Edgar tinha colocado Noel, ainda adormecida, num banco ali perto e assistia tudo com apreensão.

"Por quanto ela vai ficar desacordada?" ele perguntou pro caçador.

"TRÊS HORAS." O caçador colocou a maquininha no bolso da capa e foi saindo daí.

Passando pelo desacordado rebelde e saindo da estação pra cidade,d eixando a sujeira pro NOL limpar, ele recebeu uma ligação.

"Alô, aqui é o Capitão Hazama do NOL. Eu quero te contratar."

"PRA QUÊ?"

"Oh meu Deus, então é a mesma pessoa! Olha rapaz, eu quero que você capture Azrael, o cachorro maluco e Iron Tager, dois membros do Setor Sete. Qual o preço?"

"Minha aposentadoria." respondeu o caçador.

"E quanto é isso?" perguntou Hazama.

"EU NÃO SOU MALUCO."

"Oh, tudo bem. Maluco são aqueles que apostam a vida, não é mesmo?"

"ADEUS." O caçador desligou.

Outra ligação, nem sequer dez passos depois.

"Garoto! Cain aqui. Eu tenho um pequeno problema aqui." disse o golem do outro lado da linha.

"O QUÊ?"

"Vamos apenas dizer que estou cercado por armas. Do Setor Sete."

"E..?"

"Eles querem que você capture Relius Clover, o titereiro maluco."

"DANE-SE."

"Quê?"

O caçador desligou.

_Eu quase morro capturando Ragna o Bloodedge, e pessoas querem que eu capture esse caras malucos e;ou perigosos? Mas que maluquice é essa?"_

O caçador decide jantar num local decente de noite. Ele decide ver as fotos no celular.

_Bom, muito bom._

E ele se pergunta o quanto muito um tabloide vai pagar por fotos de Noel Vermillion em direção a sua captura...

* * *

**Nota do Autor:** Sabe o que caçadores de recompensas caçam? Recompensas. E eu apenas senti que eu devia incluir um.


End file.
